


Astrology shit

by Red__Riot



Category: Astrology - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Riot/pseuds/Red__Riot
Summary: Just read it





	Astrology shit

The Signs as Dear Evan Hansen Characters  
Aries: Larry  
Taurus: Zoe  
Gemini: Jared  
Cancer: Evan  
Leo: Cynthia  
Virgo: Alana  
Libra: Jared  
Scorpio: Connor  
Sagittarius: Zoe  
Capricorn: Connor  
Aquarius: Jared  
Pisces: Evan

The Signs as Be More Chill Characters   
Aries: Mr. Reyes  
Taurus: Jeremy  
Gemini: Jake  
Cancer: Mr. Heere  
Leo: Jenna  
Virgo: Christine   
Libra: Brooke  
Scorpio: The Squip  
Sagittarius: Rich  
Capricorn: Michael   
Aquarius: Chloe  
Pisces: Madeline 

The Signs as Dear Evan Hansen Songs  
Aries: Good For You  
Taurus: Sincerely, Me  
Gemini: Requiem   
Cancer: For Forever  
Leo: So Big/So Small  
Virgo: Only Us  
Libra: Anybody Have A Map?  
Scorpio: Waving Through a window  
Sagittarius: You Will be Found  
Capricorn: Disappear  
Aquarius: If I Could Tell her  
Pisces: Finale

The Signs as Be More Chill Songs  
Aries: Voices in My Head  
Taurus: Be More Chill   
Gemini: More Than Survive  
Cancer: The Play  
Leo: I Love Play Rehearsal  
Virgo: Halloween   
Libra: The Squip Enters  
Scorpio: Do You Wanna Hang?  
Sagittarius: The Pants Song  
Capricorn: Michael in The Bathroom  
Aquarius: A Guy That I’d Kinda Be Into  
Pisces: Two Player Game

The Signs as Hamilton   
Aries: Eliza Schuyler   
Taurus: John Laurens  
Gemini: Thomas Jefferson   
Cancer: King George   
Leo: Philip Hamilton   
Virgo: Marquis de Lafayette   
Libra: George Washington   
Scorpio: Aaron Burr  
Sagittarius: James Maddison  
Capricorn: Alexander Hamilton   
Aquarius: Samuel Seabury   
Pisces: Hercules Mulligan 

The Signs as Homestuck humans  
Aries: Jane  
Taurus: Jake  
Gemini: Jade  
Cancer: Dave  
Leo: John   
Virgo: Roxy   
Libra: Joey  
Scorpio: Also Rose  
Sagittarius: Also Roxy   
Capricorn: Dirk  
Aquarius: Jude  
Pisces: Rose

The Signs as Attack On Titan Characters   
Aries: Eren  
Taurus: Bertholdt Hoover   
Gemini: Sasha   
Cancer: Krista   
Leo: Jean  
Virgo: Mikasa   
Libra: Ymir  
Scorpio: Annie  
Sagittarius: Hanji  
Capricorn: Levi   
Aquarius: Armin   
Pisces: Marco


End file.
